


Chocolate Therapy (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [12]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always a good idea to heed the advice of a healer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Therapy (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetina_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetina_Belle/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Just one bite.

Kougaiji arched an elegant brow as he peered into the small box. Inside were two dozen or so assorted confections, each one-bite offering nestled temptingly in its own little crinkled paper cup. His gaze shifted up to meet the eyes of his lover for a moment before dropping back to the box. “Truffles? They don’t look much like mushrooms to me.”

Dokugakuji smiled a little. “ _Chocolate_ truffles, Kou. I thought you’d want to have one.”

“Ah.” That explained it. Kougaiji didn’t often eat sweets – not because he didn’t like them but because he’d never had much opportunity. Lirin was like a bloodhound when it came to sugar and could sniff out a dessert at a hundred metres. It was only after she’d devoured the entire lot that the concept of sharing would somewhat sheepishly cross her mind. “Hm. Maybe.” He thought they certainly looked good, and smelled even better. “Where did they come from?” he asked.

“They were sent by the Sanzo-ikkou,” Dokugakuji replied, only to loose a soft, affectionate chuckle a moment later when he saw the slight frown and dubious expression on Kougaiji’s face. “Or rather, I guess I should say they were sent by Hakkai. He even included a note.” Dokugakuji nodded towards the slip of paper that peeked out from under the box.

Kougaiji didn’t answer immediately. Instead, his eyes travelled assessingly over the contents of the box, eventually settling on a truffle that had been dipped in dark chocolate and then rolled in red-coloured sugar. Picking it up, he held it delicately between his thumb and forefinger, and then looked to the other again. “Did he say why?”

“He made too many and thought we might like them.”

Kougaiji snorted in amusement. “Figures.” There was no malice behind the comment. Kougaiji had come to know the Sanzo-ikkou well enough by now to recognize that the misfit group was a reluctant enemy at best. And Hakkai was certainly the most _civilized_ of the four; it would be like him to put together a care package for Houtou Castle simply because he had the time and because he could. With enemies like that, Kougaiji knew it would make for an interesting battle when the ragtag foursome finally got to India. “Have one with me.”

Dokugakuji smiled warmly when he was invited to share. After briefly casting his gaze down to study the offerings, he chose a chocolate that had been rolled in a fine dusting of cocoa powder and then popped the whole thing in his mouth. “Oh man, that’s good!” he remarked, pausing to quickly lick the cocoa from his fingertips. “Chocolate with just a hint of almond flavouring.”

Kougaiji looked to his own treat. “Mine looks different. I wonder if it will taste the same.” He bit into the truffle, his eyes widening slightly when he discovered that the whole thing wasn’t as solid as the chocolate crust had suggested. As his teeth sank through the soft, dark ganache in the centre, he quickly brought up his other hand to catch the bits of the coating that threatened to fall.

Dokugakuji chuckled again. “That’s why they’re meant to be eaten in just one bite, Kou,” he murmured, and after setting the box down next to Kougaiji on the ottoman, he went and got a napkin for the other. “They’re good, eh? Was yours the same kind?”

Kougaiji let the rich flavours of the confection roll around on his tongue, and after it had melted some, he popped the other half of the truffle in his mouth. He simply nodded as he wiped his hands clean, and when he’d finished, he said, “Mine was raspberry.” He spied Hakkai’s note and picked it up to read it.

_Kougaiji-sama,_

_I hope that you and the others are well. I was making some chocolate truffles for the others, and as is always the case, I wound up making far too many. Much to Goku’s dismay, I thought that you might enjoy a few? If you didn’t know, there are many health benefits to eating chocolate. Just be careful you don’t eat too many! Some people speculate that chocolate also possesses aphrodisiacal properties!_

_With our compliments. We look forward to seeing you again in the near future._

_Yours,_   
_Cho Hakkai_

Kougaiji smirked a little as his gaze flicked up to Dokugakuji. Suddenly, he gave a soft, playful growl and pounced the other, grabbing him by the front of his duster as he pinned him against his bedroom wall and kissed him soundly. The slightest of moans escaped him when he tasted the combined flavours of their chocolates, and of the man himself, in the kiss.

Dokugakuji’s tongue skated along his lower lip as the other pulled away, and looking slightly confused, he murmured, “Kou? Have you been…drugged? I mean…”

At that, Kougaiji laughed. “No, Dokugakuji. I wouldn’t expect something like that from Hakkai. I’m just playing around.” He smirked a little. “Though, no offense, it would be a completely different story if your brother were involved.” His expression turned thoughtful as he eyed the box of truffles from over his shoulder. “But I was just thinking, if you don’t have any other plans, maybe we could see if there’s any truth to that claim Hakkai mentioned?”

Dokugakuji laughed. “Sounds like my kind of research.” He went to get the box, and a wicked smile curved his lips up as he tasted a faint hint of raspberry. “But don’t forget, we’re going to have to share. Like I told you, these are best eaten in just one bite.”


End file.
